school_of_secrets_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Oregon Crusaders
Personality Oregon is sarcastic at times, and she isn’t opposed to talking to others. However, she does this mostly with the intent of getting information or something out of them, though she is fine with not getting something. She often is blunt with people, and seems to hold little regard to others feelings. She is amoral, and she while she often is more on the side of wrong, she does do some good things. She is not above torture and tormenting someone to get what she desires, and she really only looks out for herself. She is not opposed to killing to accomplish things, and she would be considered sadistic. Oregon does have a decent sense of humor, and she is quite intelligent. She has a deep passion for music, and she is always willing to bend/break the rules if there is music concerned. She would also be willing to break/bend the rules for other things as well, but she isn’t just like ‘oh hey a rule I must break it’, and she generally will have a reason for breaking or bending it. She doesn’t like people who don’t like music, and she doesn’t really like people who like what she calls “bubblegum nonsense music” (pretty much pop). She is quite curious, and she enjoys branching out and trying new things. Oregon is almost always up for an adventure, and is somewhat reckless at times. She does her best to keep her secrets close, as she doesn’t like to open up to others. She is a bit dramatic at times, but she doesn’t take it too far. She is helpful on occasion, but it really just depends, and often she will want something in return. She doesn’t like to give away anything for free, and is ambitious and a quite a perfectionist due to her upbringing. She doesn’t like to fail, and she often will end up beating herself up about it, and she is always pushing herself, sometimes farther than she is able to go. She is a bit insecure, as she believes that she has to do extraordinarily well to live up to expectations- both hers and some of her families. However, she rarely, if ever, lets this show to others. She can be quite cunning, but this only shows when she applies herself to something.\ Other Appearance Things of Note Oregon has the Oregon Crusaders logo in its colors tattooed onto the inside of her left ankle, though this is pretty much never seen. She also has the word ouroboros tattooed in a circle around her right wrist in black. She has a bright green diamond outline on her right shoulder. She has regular ear piercings, and three additional ones in her left ear. The additional ones almost always have small studs, while her regular ones commonly hold either dangly earrings or some interesting/fun pair of non-dangly earrings. Oregon’s french horn mark is on the back of her neck, and on the right side. She does have a clef, and it is the treble one on her left middle finger, and her black line is on her right. Clothing Stuff Clothing Preferences Oregon likes to wear more formal style clothing all the time. She likes to wear primarily dark colored things with some light/medium colors thrown in. However, she doesn’t really wear dresses. When she isn’t wearing formal style clothing, she is fairly sensibly dressed, either in a dark/medium toned aviator or sweatshirt, dark pants, boots, and a light/medium colored shirt. She almost always wears a pair of fingerless dark colored gloves with a thin bright, neon colored ring near the wrist part. Heir outfit Oregon wears a long, dark silver jacket with tails on the end. This jacket also has a high, stiff collar that encircles pretty much her entire neck. On the back of her jacket is an outline of a french horn in a bright, metallic gold. She has on dark purple-gray leggings that have gold thread designs across from them, and a pair of knee high English style shiny black boots. Around the tops of the boots, there is a thin silver band that is part of the boots coloring. She also has on a pair of dark gold colored gloves, and a circlet with three teardrop shaped diamonds hanging off of them. Clubs * Band (plays french horn/mello) * Orchestra (cello) * Composing * Music theory * Jazz Band (she plays trumpet, piano if they really need it) * Fencing * Archery Backstory Oregon grew up with three siblings, and she was the oldest. When she was thirteen, her parents disappeared, and never returned. They were later found to have been murdered, and she became in charge of her siblings. The two youngest struck out on their own, deciding to blaze their own path, while the second oldest stayed with Oregon. However, an accident happened, and that sibling was killed. Oregon later got into the school, and has been there for about three years. Other Important Stuff * Oregon is Malum * Her theme songs are Spirited Shift by London Music Works, Kong the Destroyer by Henry Jackman, and Rescue by Carter Burwell * Her favorite food is limon chips * Her favorite colors are navy blue and dark purple * She is worthful * She would be broken by revealing her secrets, being “good” (not just flitting around all over the place as she actually does), being forced to do a lot of someone else's bidding * Her bonded instrument is a french horn * She is a synthesist with sound and sight (she can hear colors) * Her weapon summoning phrase is 'A song held within no more' Relationships To be worked on as Oregon gets them Trivia * Oregon is named after the DCI corp Oregon Crusaders * More likely to be added Category:Malum Category:Heir Category:Female Category:Cleffini